TDRR Truth or Dare III
by Seahawk2Sly
Summary: Truth or Dare III with some of the TDRR Characters


Don: Welcome you guys, I am Don from the Ridonculous Race, Here is Noah next to me

Noah: Hello, Everyone from our massive Studio

Don: Today, we are doing Truth or Dare for the third time, this is getting popular so we are doing this again

Noah: Today, we have a very special guest for you guys, when I mean special I mean sexy, curvy and, beautiful, It's Emma

Emma: Wow, thank you Noah for that introduction, I am excited so let's get right into it

Don: Ok, this from **kirbykid13** , it says, **I dare Owen to eat a spicy burrito and then sit on Josee's face**

Josee: What!, that is very disgusting!

Don: Um...Hate to say it, but you have to do the dare

Josee: Ugh... FINE, I will do it, let me just wear a gas mask

Don: Ok, then

(Owen eats the burrito)

Owen: Uh-Oh, my stomach, Ha ha ha ha

(Owen sits on Josee's face)

(Everyone laughs)

Noah: That was hilarious, Anyway this from **Deadpool** , it says, **I dare Noah and Emma to sing love is an open door**

Noah: Ok we are in the booth right now, so let's get into it, ready Emma

Emma: Yes, ready

Emma: All my life has been a series doors in my face, And then suddenly I bump into you

Noah: I've been searching my whole life, To find my own place, And maybe it's the party talking, Or the chocolate fondue

Emma: But with you

Noah: But with you I found my place

Emma: I see your face

Both: And it's nothing like I've ever known before

Both: Love is an open door!

Both: Love is an open

Emma: Door

Noah: Door

Both: Love is an open door

Emma: With you

Noah: With you

Emma: With you

Noah: With you

Both: Love is an open door

Emma: Wow, that was really amazing, Ok this from **Piecesxoxo** , it says, **Devin and Taylor to do the milk challenge**

Emma: Hi you guys

Devin and Taylor: Hi Emma

Emma: Ok here are the rules, You guys have to chug a gallon of milk without puking halfway or afterwards, Are you guys ready

Devin: Ready

Taylor: Yes

Emma: Ok, 3...2...1...Go

(Devin and Taylor starts chugging milk, both start to gag)

Devin: Oh My God

Taylor: I don't feel very good

(Taylor throws up)

Taylor: O-Oh My God

Devin: Yay, I won

Don: I hope they are Okay, this is from **Hellflores** , it says, **I dare Noah to kiss Emma on the lip**

Noah: Finally!

Emma: I am so excited!

Noah: What are we waiting for

(Noah kisses Emma on the lips)

Noah: That felt so good

Emma: I love you so much

Noah: I love you, beautiful

(Emma blushing) Emma: Thanks

Noah: That felt amazing, Ok this is from **BluXRE** , it says, **What would you do for Klondike bar? Even for Don as Well**

Noah: I would jump out of a freaking window

Don: I would jump down a staircase

Emma: Ok then, this is from **Coffeecrab0237** , it says, **I dare Mickey to slap the person that has a crush on him**

Emma: Ok this wrong and abusive, for that we will not be doing this dare, Sorry

Don: Ok, then the final thing is also from **Coffeecrab0237** , it says, **I dare Kitty, Owen, Leonard, and MacArthur to perform What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction**

Don: We are back in the booth, are you guys ready to sing

Kitty, Owen, Leonard, and MacArthur: Yes

Kitty: Your insecure, don't know what for

Owen: You're turning heads when you walk through the door

Leonard: Don't need makeup to cover up

MacArthur: Being the way that you are is enough

Kitty: Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you

All: Baby you light my world like nobody else, they way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know oh oh you don't know you're beautiful

Don: Alright you guys that is it for TDRR Truth or Dare III

Noah: I had a good time (Looking at Emma, smiling)

(Emma blushing) Emma: Same here

Don, Noah, and, Emma: Bye Everyone

 **That is it for TDRR Truth or Dare III, If you want another Truth or Dare I need your Truths and your Dares, I hope you guys enjoyed it**

 **Here are people who sent their Truths and Dares**

 **kirbykid13**

 **Deadpool**

 **Piecesxoxo**

 **Hellflores**

 **BluXRE**

 **Coffeecrab0237**


End file.
